The Alice Games
by Azureblue333
Summary: What will happen when the Gakuen Alice characters enter the world of Panem, especially when they enter the Alice Games? How will Mikan survive? How will Natsume survive? How will they survive, together? Includes OCs.
1. Drawn

**The Alice Games**

**Hi. The idea of this crossover fanfic just popped up to me as I was reading through other Crossover Fanfics the other day. It includes OCs, Gakuen Alice characters and some Hunger Games characters-I'm not too keen with putting Katniss and Peeta in the story, since Mikan and Natsume are going to be the main characters. It will mainly follow the Hunger Games storyline, but yeah, I'll add my own twists to it. I'm sorry if the grammar is incorrect and stuff, I personally think that I'm quite a failure at editing and these kind of things. Sorry for wasting your time just reading this boring author's note-that is, for the people for even bothered to read this.**

**Enjoy! (And sorry about the lame title, I really couldn't think of anything else)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, or Hunger Games. I only own the OCs and the plot.

**Drawn**

Mikan Sakura.

12 years old.

District 8.

Like many others, entered her name for the reaping for The Alice Games.

Oh, yes, let me explain.

The Alice Games is hosted by the Capitol, a place of complete luxury that is lead by President Kuonji.

No, I meant the Capitol, not the Alice Games itself.

Every year, amongst 12 districts, a boy and girl from each will be drawn from a lottery to fight to the death in an arena. All 24 tributes will continue fighting until only one remains standing. The Alice Games serves two purposes. One, to show the Capitol has complete control of what happens to you. Two, for pure entertainment.

Before I forget, the Capitol holds power.

A lot of power, to be precise.

By scientific research, scientists discovered that every resident of Panem, including all the districts, holds the ability to have an Alice. An Alice is a magical substance that holds incredible power of all sorts and can be manipulated if the user is compatible of that Alice.

Alices are stored in stones, otherwise known as Alice stones. If compatible, a resident when holding an Alice stone will absorb its power and be able to use it freely. But, the Capitol holds ownership of every Alice stone there is.

So you are forced to obey them.

The children of the Alice games not only fight to the death, but they gain ownership of a compatible Alice stone to use in the games.

Either than the richer districts, entering the games for pride, other children from poorer districts sign up for tessera, a way to earn food to survive. Children start signing up at age of 12. Every year that they get older, the more slips they get.

It's truly a horrible thing.

Alright, back to Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

Today is the day of the reaping.

Being the only child in my family with a grandfather to take care of, there is no way that I can avoid signing up for tessera, not that I could anyway.

I was wearing my best outfit, one that my grandfather spent months working on. I wear it as a memory of him and so it could always seem that he is with me.

…

I should introduce myself.

My name is Mikan Sakura.

Aged 12.

From District 8, Textiles.

As I said before, today is the day of the reaping.

It's my first time, and I only entered 3.

It's enough to last my grandfather till spring, where he can harvest his crops that he grew last spring.

But even then, he won't live through winter with only a few grains and a tiny egg a week.

And even if he did, he would be too depressed over my death wouldn't he?

…

I'm thinking ahead.

I'm not my normal self nowadays.

My mind is too occupied with Reaping Day and what to do if my name was called.

My grandfather tried to calm me, saying he'll do just fine even if I was entered into the games. "After all, it's only one in a thousand." He would say.

Actually, it's three-he doesn't know about the extra two I signed up for.

And I don't believe him.

I've seen the days where he still sobs over my grandmother's death.

He'll surely crumble if I left him as well.

So I have to keep my head high and hope for Fate to let me go this time.

The dress is of a pale orange colour-he chose that colour because it was the closest he could find to orange. (Mikan=Orange)

A dark green ribbon loosely ties my hair together as it rests on my shoulder. I wear matching dark green shoes.

My outfit is finished off with a clip with a pine green coloured gem on top. It glimmers along the sunlight. My grandfather says it was of my mothers. I barely know my parents. My grandfather would always say that they are on the other side of the world.

So here I am, standing amongst the other girls that also signed up. We exchange curt nods, giving each other the best of luck.

The escort is supposed to draw out the names for both girls and boys. So there was the escort. He went straight into full talking mode. Our mayor made a speech and then began the reaping. It was then that I noticed the girl standing next to me. I managed to whisper to her during the escort's blabber.

"I know this isn't the best time to talk, but hi, I'm Mikan."

A few seconds later she whispered back,

"Hello Mikan, my name is Ellie."

The name rang a bell. I racked my brain for the answer when it hit me.

"You were the 11 year old that entered 10 slips aren't you?" I questioned frantically.

She looked sad before nodding.

"My family is too poor, so I entered before my birthday this year. I was close to the age limit anyway, so they let me."

I instantly felt sympathy for this girl.

I held her hand.

"Don't lower your spirits just yet; you might even get away with 10 tessera without being drawn out!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

Her eyes lit up slightly. "That's…true."

"You'll be just fine." I murmured, trying to look calm, but deep inside, I was going to scream of nervousness.

The escort, I think his name is Narumi, exclaimed "Ladies first!"

His hand plunged into the heap of slips and eventually, pulled one out.

You could hear a pin drop.

I prayed and prayed for it not to be me.

And Fate answered me that day.

It wasn't my name.

It was "Ellie Azumi"

I immediately turned to my left, shocked.

Ellie had her head down, but before she left, she gave me a weak smile and mouthed "Thank You."

That set me off.

I ran after her, shouting at her to wait.

Peacekeepers blocked my way and no matter how much I pushed, I couldn't get past.

The rest of the girls are either having sighs of relief or having the colour flood right back to their faces. They'll live, at least for another year.

I looked into Ellie's face, giving me the look that says "I'm alright Mikan, its fine."

But I know that she's not.

Her acorn brown hair is drooping and I could see that she's fighting back tears.

_That's it.-_I thought.

No matter what will happen to me, my main focus is to spare her.

And the only way to do that is…

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone was silent with shock.

I, Mikan Sakura, had just volunteered for Ellie Azumi, the girl I had only known properly a few minutes ago. And we weren't even close friends!

I glanced at Ellie, herself full of shock, and gave her the weak smile that she gave me a while ago.

As I step upon the stage, I scan the crowd for my grandfather but can't find him, he's unrecognisable amongst the other families, but I know that he's definitely there, somewhere, either too shocked or depressed or both.

The boy tribute is drawn.

But I was too occupied to hear his name.

My mind was buzzing when I shook his hand.

I, Mikan Sakura, has changed my own life completely with a single sentence.

I really don't know whether it's good or not.

Whether to feel proud or worried.

To prepare to fight, or just simply die.

I don't know.

I just don't know.

My mind, is a complete mess.

**That was the first chapter. I know Mikan sounded a lot more mature than she actually is, but she did say "I'm not myself lately." And I DID say I'll be adding my own twists and stuff to it. But I'll turn Mikan back to her usual self…when I feel like it.**


	2. Brace Myself

**My apologies for the long delay.** **And about the first chapter, Mikan and her grandfather owned a young chicken. That was what I meant by the 'tiny egg'. But that isn't important. Oh, and with Ellie Azumi, (SPOILER ALERT FOR GAKUEN ALICE-if you just started reading Gakuen Alice I recommend you skip reading the following part of the author's note and start reading this chapter now, like right now) those of you that have read Gakuen Alice would probably go, isn't 'Azumi' the last name of Mikan's mother? Smart people. Yes, it is and I am going to do something about it, you just wait and see.**

**Enough of my boring blabber, let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, or The Hunger Games in any way. Only the OCs and story plot is mine.

**Bracing Myself**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was immediately pulled away from the stage by two Peacekeepers and into the Justice Building, where we were supposedly allowed one hour of farewells from friends and family.

My mind was still shocked at myself for volunteering, no, not for a close friend, but someone that I had barely known for a few minutes.

Just how weird was I?

We stopped at a set of wooden doors, with brass knobs.

Inside was a wooden chair, just that, a wooden chair that I would probably be sitting in, awaiting family and friends to come and give me their best.

People of District 8 don't get much luxury. We're one of the poorer districts. I guess we should be considered lucky to have warm clothing.

Then they just left me there.

Just like that.

I just sat there, trying to collect my thoughts.

My grandfather would probably be mortified and depressed. The only family connection he has, sent to a game of death, probably having no way of returning at all.

I'll have to smile and cheer him up. There is absolutely no way I'll leave my grandfather all alone and sad.

And Ellie. She'll definitely come and give me her farewell. I volunteered for her anyway. She will never live past it if I left and she didn't get a thank you to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ellie bursting through the door, with my grandfather, not far behind.

"Mikan! I'm so sorry. You should have never volunteered for me! It would be much better if I-" Ellie started, her eyes full of sadness.

"It's alright." I comforted. "You were never the age anyway."

She burst into tears.

"We barely knew each other! And you saved my life! And now I can never repay you!"

I pulled her into a tight embrace.

Her crying reduced to small, quiet sobs.

I looked up to see my grandfather, tears staining his wrinkled face.

And I smiled at him.

"There's always hope." I said.

That sentence was meant for the both of them.

Ellie pulled away, her face having marks of her tears.

"Then promise me you will try your best to win. Survive and come back, back here to District 8. Then we can be together." Ellie whispered.

"I promise to do the very best I can" I murmured.

"I'll be waiting."

She gave me one last longing look before heading towards the door.

Before she closed the door, she managed a weak smile.

And that was the last I've seen of Ellie Azumi.

Probably, whether I die or not.

There was silence as my grandfather and I was left alone.

"That girl was awfully upset. How old was she?"He asked.

"Eleven."

"That isn't the age for reaping."

"But she had to, or else her family would've starved."

"I see."

Silence again.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. I shouldn'-" I began.

"No, what you did was brave, and correct." He cut in.

He gave me a forgiving look before continuing.

"I'll live. This old man still has some spirit left in him."

I smiled.

"You will have a chance, Mikan. I know you will. After all, the little girl is rooting for you as well. Don't let us down."

"I won't."

"All the best Mikan."

"I will come back Grandpa."

"I'll see you then."

We hugged tightly.

The time came when Grandfather had to go.

He smiled at me.

And left.

And that concluded my farewell session.

I was now to leave District 8.

And board a train to the Capitol.

The boy who was also picked, I think his name was Akio, boarded the train alongside me.

I didn't notice before, but his face was quite pale.

But I guess mine is the same.

We met our mentors.

The lady mentor was called Serina Yamada. She had won the Alice Games five years ago, when she was 17 years old. She had the alice of being able to see things via a crystal ball. I guess it was simple to figure out how she won.

The male mentor was called Tsubasa Andou. He won the games last year at an age of 15. I know, surprising. He had the Shadow Manipulation Alice so he won by stepping on other tributes shadows that made them freeze, his trump card, and then stabbed them. Bloody, but useful. He was quite a playboy, and I could still see the immaturity within him, but it's obvious that he has suffered.

As they finished introductions, Narumi, our escort burst into the room and instantly recoiled at our appearances. He IS a resident of the Capitol. "Oh, now with the introductions finished, please go to your assigned rooms and have a good wash!" he exclaimed. Which probably meant 'Go get some clean clothes! You both are so unhygienic!"

For a moment, Serina seemed to glare at him for interrupting our session, what they tell us is vital if we want to survive. But she returned to her calm expression and gave us her first advice as we headed to our assigned rooms.

"Brace yourselves. There is a lot to go through."

I, obviously, took her advice immediately.

I'm going to the Capitol.

Before the Games start, tributes have to go through the Training Centre, their private appearances, their own interviews and a lot more.

I need to harden up, or I'll surely break down.

And I don't need that happening with all this mess.

…

This is going to be a lot complicated than I thought it was.

**Let me just tell you that Akio is just a little part of this. He isn't as important. He's just a boy tribute from District 8. **


End file.
